Steven Liam Hendrix
Biography From Humble Beginnings Steven Liam Hendrix grew up with his mother, father and older brother in a small house off the coast of Langdale, Ascad. He grew up with the nickname "Steve" because his friends and family thought it suited his goofy and naive nature. Steve enjoyed spending his time fishing, gardening, juggling, swimming and playing his mandolin. Steve had a few good childhood friends, but what he lacked was the care of his parents. Ascadians are a proud people of artisans, craftsmen, scholars, poets and soldiers. History and knowledge play a big part of their culture. To Steve's parents, he was thought of as a disappointment. He was only half as talented and smart as his older brother, Paul. For this, Steve's parents neglected and denied his attention. This would emotionally cripple him, and make him lose respect for his parents. He gained an unhealthy jealousy for his brother's place in the world. A few years later pass, our young Steve is now 12. Paul obtains a job as a skillful craftsman, every week bringing home an excellent work of his finest crafts. His parents would marvel at his abilities while Steve would sit by himself playing his Mandolin. Over the next few months, his father grows ill and is forced to temporarily retire while he recovers. The family struggles with just the income of Paul's craftsmanship. The Hendrix family use the ocean they live close by to their advantage. They get involved in insider trading to provide for themselves. Steve saw the deed his family did and was disgusted by it. He took no part in what they did. Steve later meets a boy about the same age as him named "Landon." Landon wasn't like the other children. He would change Steve's thinking and soon his entire life. The Mandolin and the Flute Steve and Landon were best friends. Steve played the mandolin, Landon played the flute. Together, they were the ''dynamic duo. Steve would think of lyrics and Landon would write them down. Steve didn't know how to read or write, so Landon would have to read it out loud so he could memorize the lyrics and eventually sing by heart. Steve and Landon were very different, but very accepting of each other. Steve would give him support when Landon was bullied by the other kids in the keep. Landon would give him support when Steve's family was being unpleasant. Years pass. The two are now 15 years of age. Steve's father regains his strength and is no longer ill. At this point, the Hendrix family business was run on illegal trades that stretched as far as Lauchette. His father decides that what is best is not to go back to the work they once practiced, but to see a brighter and richer future in the current profession they currently have. Landon is beaten at home. Steve sees no end in sight, no hope. "This life is what is given to me, nothing can change that." He thought to himself. Landon has had enough. The two friends decide to devise a plan. A plan so extensive that it just might fail. Steve's mind filled with dynamic thoughts. This plan would shape his future and mindset forever. Landon and The Ship The cries of the night's wind were broken by a strange eerie silence. "This is it." 17 year old Steve muttered. "..Right." Landon replied quietly. Steve looked around the corner, two men conversing as they walked away. Landon and Steve silently and carefully walked towards the ship. "Help me empty these." Steve anxiously hushed. The two emptied out the crates of their illegal goods into the ocean and hid inside the crates. The two men came back, loading the ship with the last remaining crates. It was a rough and sleepless night. The next day the ship sailed off, off into the abyss of indirectness. Steve and Landon were to escape their homes, using the merchant ship as their getaway. Their arrangement was to hide in and later sneak out of the crates after the ship has arrived at any sort of land. Many nights passed. Steve and Landon had to survive by sneaking morsels of salted meat, hardtack and water. One dreadful morning, Steve was in a bad mood. He regretted his decision to sneak onto the ship with Landon. Landon quietly said to him, "I know it may seem hard for the time being, but there is a brighter life for us ahead." He decided to go scout for food for him. Landon was caught sneaking food for Steve and himself. He was promptly arrested by the men on the ship. He was never seen again. This is the last thing Steve ever heard him say. The Big Escape Steve had no time to mourn over his friend. The next day, he heard chatters of men. Loud footsteps walking on and off the ship. The sickening sound of seagulls squawking in the light blue sky. The creaking of heavy crates filled with goods being hauled off the ship. Now is his chance. A chance to be someone different. A chance to prove that life is filled with endless possibilities, that ''he can be that change. He hid. He felt the crate being hoisted into the air. "I won't let you down, Landon." He thought to himself. The crate swayed side to side for a while. As he felt the crate lower and hit the ground, he felt a burst of adrenaline course through his veins. He ruptures from inside the crate. Men around him jump back, startled. Steve cramps up and trips, but sprints as fast as he can away from the men staying determined. They saw his face. They grab their weapons. They begin to chase after him, out into the city. Steve continues to run. He won't stop running. He eventually loses them. He slumps against a wall, panting as he looks down at his dirty hands. "This is who I am now. No turning back." He says to himself. He stands up. He has ran far away from civilization. Steve walks for hours, his ragged boots tear against the harsh ground. He is hungry, thirsty and tired. He stumbles upon a small house in the fields and finds a blade. He shaves off all his hair so the shady men won't recognize him. He continues to walk. Steve stops. Although he can't read, he recognizes a kingdom name that has been talked about and mentioned greatly in his childhood. He reads the sign, "Aedwin de Steinberg." He smiles, continuing his journey. Every end is a new beginning. Personality Steve is a light hearted, youthful and a kind guy you will find residing inside Aedwin. He has a bright pair of eyes, a welcoming smile and a dynamic mindset. When something bothers Steve, he traditionally keeps to himself; He occasionally shares his problems to the people he trusts the most, usually his closest friends. Steve is enthusiastic and fun to be around, which has led him to be well known around Aedwin. Steve additionally tends to be goofy and naive. Regardless of Steve's friendly features, he also has a dark side. It is not easy to get on Steve's bad side, but if you manage, the outcome won't be pretty. Enraged Steve can be eerily ruthless and harsh. Even though Steve fights for Aedwin, he turns his head at killing of any sorts. He believes that death is not a valid punishment for most crimes committed in Aedwin. In his eyes, all human life is valuable and priceless. Trivia * Steve was born with a genetic condition called Heterochromia iridum, a condition in which the colored part of the eye (iris) is multicolored. * Steve's initial weapon was a pickaxe, an indirect reference to the game Minecraft. * In Steve's younger years, he had a pet hermit crab named "Ace". * Steve's favorite color is royal blue. * Steve has a thin scar along his right tricep, a result of an accidental strike from one of the Rising Sun members. * When Steve was born, his hair was straight and dirty blonde. As he aged, his hair grew wavy and conspicuously darkened. * Steve's mother, Jane K Hendrix, was going to give birth to twins, but Steve resorbed the twin during fetal development. Category:Characters